


Distractions

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace is too old for trick-or-treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Diek09 for Halloween Trick or Treat meme

“She is officially too old for trick-or-treat.” Danny announced sullenly as he let himself into Steve’s house. “She’s got a boy-girl party that her _mother_ said she could go to, and she wants me to buy candy for the party, and to drop her off at a friends house and Alaina’s mother will take them. I can't even know where the party is!”

Steve looked up a from the TV, made what Danny was sure Steve thought was an appropriate face, and turned back to the program.

Danny snatched the remote and hit the power button. “Are you listening to me?”

“Sure, D.” Steve turned to face Danny. “Grace is an incredibly smart girl. You did good.”

“That is not what I said. Why do I bother talking to you at all.”

“Not in so many words.” Steve stood, took a step toward Danny. “My take away was that she wants to go out with her friends, and is smart enough not to let you anywhere near boys she may or may not be crushing on.” He took another step. “I also understood it to mean that you and I are going to have the evening to ourselves.”

“You think you can distract me from…” Danny stopped talking when Steve’s fingers brushed up and down his fly with purpose.

“From driving around Honolulu looking for a tween party that your ex-wife already double checked the chaperone situation on.” The fingers undid the button of his pants and dove under Danny’s clothes. “I think I can figure something out.”

Danny surged forward, pulling Steve’s mouth to his, kissing, nipping, and moaning at his partner’s lips. When he pulled back for air he asked “You think you can give me a demonstration of that distraction now?”

Steve pulled his shirt over his head. “Yeah, I think a sampling could be arranged.”


End file.
